DanAndPhilGAMES videos
DanAndPhilGAMES is Dan and Phil's joint gaming channel. They have 278 videos and 3.1 million subscribers. This is page is the list of the videos. List: # MONKEYING AROUND - Dan and Phil Play: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze # BUTTON BASHING PROS - Dan vs. Phil: Mortal Kombat Trilogy # Portal 2 Co-op BLINDFOLDED # 'CRAZY JAPANESE GAME - Dan and Phil Play: Bishi Bashi Special' # 'MEET 'DIL HOWLTER' - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 1' # 'MINECART MANIA - Dan and Phil Play: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze 2' # 'HUNGRY ANIME GIRL' # 'DIL'S DREAM HOUSE - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 2' # 'HAMMERS AT DAWN - Dan vs. Phil: Halo 3' # 'UNCLE BEAN - Dan and Phil Play: Bishi Bashi Special 3' # 'DIL'S FIRST DAY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 3' # 'Playing Tekken WITH OUR FEET CHALLENGE' # 'DIL'S WORST ENEMY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 4' # 'Dan and Phil Play FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S' # 'I AM GOD - Sonic.exe' # 'Dan Plays OUTLAST (alone in the dark)' # 'Dan and Phil Play SLENDER' # 'DIL NEARLY DIES - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 5' # 'BADGER SIMULATOR?? - Phil Plays: Shelter' # 'YAY JUMPSCARES! - Dan and Phil play: Five Nights At Freddy's 2' # 'FLAPPY BIRD IN DONKEY KONG?? - Dan and Phil Play: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze 3' # 'DIL GETS STEAMY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 6' # 'Dan Plays: POKÉMON OMEGA RUBY - first 20 minutes!' # 'SLENDER BADGER - Phil Plays: Shelter 2' # 'MORPHING OUR FACES (disturbing content)' # 'DIL GETS PHYSICAL - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 7' # 'THE RIVER OF DEATH - Phil Plays: Shelter 3' # 'MORPHING YOUTUBERS' # 'DIL GETS FESTIVE - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 8' # 'DIL GETS A LLAMA - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 9' # 'DIL THE HOMEWRECKER - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 10' # 'FIGHT AT THE MUSEUM - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 11' # 'MERRY DILMAS! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 12' # 'Dan and Phil play MINECRAFT' # 'Dan vs. Phil: BUZZ!' # 'EXTREME MAKEOVER DIL’S HOME EDITION - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 13' # 'FOREST FIRE!!! - Phil plays Shelter FINAL EPISODE' # 'BOSS BATTLE SHOWDOWN - Dan and Phil Play: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze 4' # 'DIL GETS A PET - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 14' # 'Dan and Phil Play FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3' # 'Dan and Phil play JUST DANCE' # 'DIL HAS A STALKER - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 15' # 'Dan vs. Phil - Mario Kart 8' # 'HOW NOT TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dan and Phil Play: Dragon City' # 'WHERE ARE MY DRAGONS?! - Dan and Phil Play: Dragon City 2' # 'MAKING (Dragon) BABIES - Dan and Phil Play: Dragon City 3' # 'DIL'S FIRST KISS - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 16' # 'THREE-LEGGED DDR CHALLENGE' # 'DIL GETS A GIRLFRIEND! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 17' # 'Dan and Phil Play AKINATOR' # 'DIL GOES CAMPING! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 18' # 'DIL MEETS A GHOST - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 19' # 'YouTubers Play The 7 Second Challenge APP!' # 'WHO'S YOUR YOUTUBER BFF? - Dan and Phil play: PopJam' # 'Dan and Phil Play FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4' # 'Dan Phil Felix and Marzia play REALISTIC SUMMER SPORTS SIMULATOR!' # 'DAN AND PHIL FUNNY GAMING MONTAGE' # 'DIL’S FIRST BIRTHDAY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 20' # 'Draw My Life - Dil Howlter' # 'Dan and Phil Play FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4 AGAIN' # 'SCARY SEXUAL HEDGEHOGS - Sally.exe' # 'Dan and Phil play CAN YOUR PET?' # 'Dan and Phil play P.T (Silent Hills)' # 'DIL GETS SPOOKY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 21' # '7 Second Challenge COMMUNITY MONTAGE (now on Android!)' # 'Dan and Phil play CHRISTMAS SHOPPER SIMULATOR 2' # 'NETFLIX AND DIL - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 22' # 'Dan vs. Phil - FESTIVE FLASH FIGHT!' # 'Dan and Phil play UNDERTALE!' # 'WE GET A NEW SIM! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 23' # 'AD - WELCOME TO PHILDONALDS! - Dan and Phil Play: World Chef' # 'COMIC SANS AND PAPYRUS - Dan and Phil play: Undertale 2' # 'AD - WE'RE IN THIS GAME! Dan and Phil Play: World Chef 2' # 'DIL'S NEW JOB! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 24' # 'DATING A SKELETON! - Dan and Phil play: Undertale 3' # 'Dan and Phil play CHIMBOT!' # 'A DAY IN THE LIFE OF TABITHA! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 25' # 'Dan vs. Phil DRAGON LAND!' # 'THE ANNOYING DOG - Dan and Phil play: Undertale 4' # 'Dan and Phil play THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ!' # 'TABITHA GETS ABDUCTED - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 26' # 'DIL HAS A SPA DAY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 27' # 'Dan and Phil play Agar.io!' # 'TEMMIE VILLAGE! - Dan and Phil play: Undertale 5' # 'Dan vs. Phil - Agar.io' # 'DIL PROPOSES - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 28' # 'Dan and Phil play Pokemon GO!' # 'COOKING WITH UNDYNE! - Dan and Phil play: Undertale 6' # 'WHAT TEAM? - Dan and Phil play Pokemon GO! 2' # 'Dan and Phil play THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ! 2' # 'Dan's Farfetch'd Quest in Hong Kong - Pokemon GO! 3' # 'Dan and Phil play MONSTER LEGENDS!' # 'DIL'S WEDDING - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 29' # 'Dan and Phil are terrible at SLITHER.IO!' # 'DAN VS. PHIL - SLITHER.IO' # 'DIL'S HONEYMOON - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 30' # 'Dan and Phil Play FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S SISTER LOCATION' # 'TRILOGY OF TERROR - Dan and Phil play Sonic 2.exe' # 'Dan and Phil play OUTLAST 2! (TERRIFYING)' # 'CREEPY DOLL ATTACK - Dan and Phil Play: Timore INFERNO' # 'CHILDHOOD RUINED - Dan and Phil Play: SPONGEBOB SLENDERPANTS' # 'Dan and Phil play THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ! 3' # 'WILL DAN AND PHIL BE MILLIONAIRES?!' # 'Dan and Phil play YANDERE SIMULATOR!' # 'Are we Best Friends or FIENDS?!' # 'MAKING A BABY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 31' # 'SCARY SPIDER ATTACK - Dan and Phil play: Undertale 7' # 'GIANT STICKY BALLS - Dan and Phil Play: We Love Katamari!' # 'BISHI BASHI IS BACK!!!' # 'JUST DANCE IN JAPAN!!?! - Dan vs. Phil: Dance Evolution' # 'Dan and Phil play THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ! 4' # 'THE SLENDER CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!' # 'Dan and Phil BEAT AKINATOR!' # 'PHIL'S CHILDHOOD ADVENTURE! - Dan vs. Phil: Bubble Bobble' # 'WILL DAN AND PHIL PRESS THE BUTTON??' # 'DIL HAS A BABY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 32' # 'WE ACTUALLY EXERCISE! - Dan vs. Phil: KINECT SPORTS' # 'WE ARE HARD-CORE! - Dan and Phil play: Undertale 8' # 'BEASTY BANGGANG - Dan and Phil play: GANG BEASTS' # 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH HUMANITY?! - Dan vs. Phil: Google Feud' # 'Dan and Phil play THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ! 5' # 'BEST FRIEND QUIZ 2 - Dragon City Edition!' # 'ASGORE ATTACKS!!! - Dan and Phil play: Undertale 9' # 'Dan vs. THE EMO GOOSE: Crossy Road' # 'THE TRUE PACIFISTS - Dan and Phil play: Undertale 10 (THE END)' # 'THE HOWLTER FAMILY CHRISTMAS - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 33' # 'Dan and Phil play HAPPY WHEELS!!' # 'DAB BECOMES A TODDLER - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 34' # 'SAVE ME DADDY! - Dan and Phil play: Who's Your Daddy' # 'Dan vs. Phil: QUICK DRAW!' # 'IS IT PAINFUL TO DIE?! - Dan and Phil play Google Feud 2' # 'DIL GETS A FREEZE RAY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 35' # 'IS THIS THE END? Dan and Phil play THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ! 6' # 'HORSE BOYFRIEND SIMULATOR?! - Dan and Phil play: My Horse Prince' # 'BATTLE OF THE BALLS - Dan vs. Phil: Golf With Friends' # 'DIL BURNS THE PANCAKES - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 36' # 'FIFTY SHADES OF NEIGH - Dan and Phil play: My Horse Prince 2' # 'LICKING NINTENDO SWITCH GAME CARTRIDGES' # '1-2-Switch - DAN vs. PHIL!' # 'HAVING A BLAST - Dan and Phil play: Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes' # 'We hAVE to SHOUT to juMP??! - Dan vs. Phil: YASUHATI Don't Stop Eighth Note' # 'Making Eliza PREGNANT - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 37' # 'CHOKE ME HORSEY - Dan and Phil play: My Horse Prince 3' # 'DUMB WAYS TO DIE - Dan vs. Phil!' # '14 YEAR OLD PHIL’S GAME - Dan and Phil Play: The Mark Of Oxin!' # 'THE BEST GAME EVER MADE - Dan and Phil Play: The Mark of Oxin 2 (END)' # 'Dan and Phil play CLUB PENGUIN! (RIP)' # 'DIL'S MIND CONTROL STRIPPING - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 38' # 'TWO SANDY BALLS - Dan and Phil Play: Golf With Friends 2' # 'ARE WE EVIL OR WHAT - Dan and Phil play: What Would You Do If..' # 'THE YASUHATI SINGING CHALLENGE' # 'If Dan and Phil were Girls?! - FACEAPP' # 'DAB BECOMES A CHILD! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 39' # 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe BATTLE MODE SHOWDOWN!!! - Dan vs. Phil' # 'HORSE BOY LOVE STORY - Dan and Phil play: My Horse Prince 4 (GRAND FINALE)' # 'BOMB DISPOSING DISASTER - Dan and Phil play: Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes 2' # 'THE GAME THAT WILL DESTROY YOUR FRIENDSHIP - Dan and Phil play: Snipperclips' # 'DIL'S BOWLING DESTRUCTION - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 40' # 'ARE GAMERS NERDS? - Google Autocomplete Game!' # 'MOTION CONTROL VIOLENCE - Dan vs. Phil: ARMS' # 'THE MOST FRUSTRATING GAME EVER MADE - Dan and Phil play: I Am Bread' # 'DIL GETS PREGNANT - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 41' # 'THIS GAME IS TOO BLOODY HARD - Dan and Phil play: Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes 3' # 'HELP WE ARE SO LOST ���� - Dan vs. Phil: GeoGuessr' # 'WATCH US WRECK SOME LOSERS ONLINE - Mario Kart 8 Deluxe' # 'DIL GIVES BIRTH! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 42' # 'STOP SEARCHING FOR THIS! - Dan and Phil Play: HIGHER OR LOWER' # ''Stormy Ascent' - THE HARDEST CRASH BANDICOOT LEVEL EVER' # 'SOLVE THIS CRIME - Dan and Phil play: Layton’s Mystery Journey!' # 'MEET DILDDY LESTOWELL - Dan and Phil play: Dream Daddy' # 'DIL’S GRAND DESIGN - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 43' # 'I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD! ���� - Dan and Phil Play: GeoGuessr 2' # 'MEET HOT DADDIES IN OUR AREA! - Dan and Phil play: Dream Daddy 2' # 'THE DISASTER ARTISTS - Dan vs. Phil: 90 Second Portraits!' # 'THE PHAN-PRIX - Dan and Phil vs. SUBSCRIBERS!!' # 'THE TWILIGHT ZONE - Dan and Phil Play: Golf With Friends 3' # 'OUR ALIEN BABY IS GROWING! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 44' # 'Howell and Lester's KITCHEN NIGHTMARES - Overcooked!' # 'My Dilddy Romance - Dan and Phil play: Dream Daddy! 3' # 'FAST AND FURRYOUS! - Dan and Phil play: Sonic Mania' # 'The ANTI-AKINATOR CHALLENGE!' # 'THE SUBSCRIBERS STRIKE BACK! - Mario Kart Phan-Prix 2' # 'CATS ARE DESTROYING THE WORLD - Dan and Phil play: Battle Cats!' # 'DIL'S BIRTHDAY IN THE BIG CITY! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 45' # 'DanAndPhilGAMES BLOOPERS!' # 'DanisnotFIREBOY and AmazingWATERGIRL!' # 'Dan and Phil are.. CUPHEAD AND MUGMAN' # 'Dan and Phil play TRUTH BOMBS! (with Tom and Hazel)' # 'NEVER SLEEPING AGAIN - Dan and Phil play: Little Nightmares' # 'THE JUMPSCARE SHOWDOWN - Dan vs. Phil: Hide and Shriek' # 'THE SCARIEST SPORT - Dan and Phil play: Golf With Friends 4' # 'Dan and Phil vs. JASON - Friday the 13th!' # 'ACTUALLY HORRIFYING - Dan and Phil play: The Evil Within 2' # 'THE QUICK DRAW MARSHMALLOW SHOWDOWN' # 'NO MORE LADYDOOR - Dan and Phil play: Fireboy and Watergirl 2!' # 'DIL GETS A DOG - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 46' # 'MAKING A PHANDWICH - Dan and Phil play: Overcooked 2!' # 'GAMINGMAS BEGINS! - Dan and Phil Play: Shelter 2' # 'Which Hogwarts House are Dan and Phil?! - POTTERMORE' # 'Ruining your childhood! Dan and Phil Play: POPTROPICA' # 'DRESSING UP OUR DOG - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 47' # 'NOT MY ARMS CHALLENGE - Mario Kart!' # 'WHAT IS IN HIS BASEMENT?! - Dan and Phil play: Hello Neighbour' # 'OUR SECRET FAN FICTIONS?! - Truth Bombs 2!' # 'Dan vs. Phil: GEOMETRY DASH!' # 'MERRY CHEESEMAS from Dan! - Overcooked 3' # 'What Patronus Animal are Dan and Phil?! - Pottermore' # 'Bean Boozled BETRAYAL - Higher or Lower!' # 'The CHOPSTICK CHALLENGE!' # 'Skyrim VR: Phil vs. A DRAGON!' # 'Dan Lost His Voice So We're Playing Charades' # '������TASTE OUR RAINBOWS������' # 'How To Become A Millionaire!' # 'A Festive Female-Exit! Dan and Phil play: Fireboy and Watergirl 3!' # 'Dan and Phil GET REAL JOBS - Job Simulator VR!' # 'Dan vs. Sans - Undertale GENOCIDE!' # 'We Play Charades But This Time It's Phil's Turn' # 'CHRISTMAS CADDY LADS - Dan and Phil play: Golf With Friends 5' # 'EVIL TOY TERROR - Dan and Phil play: Tattletail!' # 'Dan and Phil ‘sing’ Christmas Songs! - YASUHATI' # 'THEY GROW UP SO FAST - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 48' # 'THE LITERAL EMBODIMENT OF RAGE - Dan and Phil Play: Getting Over It!' # 'Dan vs. Phil: ZELDA OLYMPICS!' # 'Can Dan and Phil Dress Anime Girls?' # 'How To Be A Sexy Nerd - Guess the Wikihow!' # 'TEENAGE ANGST TIME - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 49' # 'DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME - Trap Adventure 2' # 'Would Phil Hate Dan To Save The World?' # 'DAB AND EVAN’S EMBRACE - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 50' # 'Can Dan and Phil survive Fortnite?!' # 'Dan and Phil's Furry Throwdown!' # 'Why is Dan in every WikiHow Article?!' # 'TWO BROS CHILLING IN THE HOT TUB - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 51' # 'Dan and Phil play CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY!' # 'PLEASE DO NOT GOOGLE THIS! - Google Feud 3' # 'DAB AND EVAN’S FIRST KISS - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 52' # 'What If Your Best Friend Secretly Hated You?' # 'MOUNTING SOME MEN - Dan vs. Phil!' # 'Dan and Phil play BUCKET OF DOOM!' # 'JURASSIC PUTT! - Dan and Phil Play: Golf With Friends 6' # 'Revealing Our SCALESONAS!' # 'DREAM TEEN BEDROOM MAKEOVER - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 53' # 'Dan (scared of spiders) explores a cave (literally full of spiders) - Skyrim VR!' # 'Dan vs. Phil - EXTREME TETRIS!' # 'Why isn't Phil in any WikiHow Article?!' # 'DAB AND EVAN 'MESS AROUND' - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 54' # 'THE GEOGRAPHY BATTLE ROYALE! ����GeoGuessr 3' # 'Can Dan and Phil guess the USA States?!' # 'SPICY MARSHMALLOW ROULETTE - Food Fantasy!' # 'Two RATS In The Kitchen - Overcooked 2!' # 'DIL CLONES A SIM - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 55' # 'THE FINAL GOOGLE FEUD' # 'Dumber Ways To Die' # 'Dan and Phil play Anime BUCKET OF DOOM!' # 'DIL GOES TO SPACE - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 56' # 'Dan and Phil fighting in their underwear!' # 'D a n V s. P h i l - P O N G' # 'Dan and Phil Actually Go To A Party' # 'THIS VIDEO IS CLICKBAIT' # 'How Not to Drive with Dan and Phil' # 'SPOOKY WEEK BEGINS! Dan and Phil Play: GRANNY' # 'The Creepy Mind of Phil Lester' # 'Dan experiences VR Horror - Resident Evil 7!' # 'It's All Ogre for Dan and Phil - SWAMP SIMULATOR!' # 'DIL BECOMES A VAMPIRE - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 57' # 'Weird Things Humans Search For' # 'Dan vs. Phil - DRUMMING CHALLENGE! ��' # 'What if Dan and Phil were GODS?' # 'DIL BECOMES AN ELDER - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 58' # 'Festive Dan vs. Phil - SANTA BANTER!' # 'BATTLE FOR THE BOOTY - Dan and Phil Play: Golf With Friends 7' # 'Who should we date? Dan and Phil play Heart♡Throb!' # 'Dan vs. Phil - THE FINAL BATTLE' # 'BOYS IN THE BIG CITY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 59' # 'THE DALIEN EPISODE - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 60' # 'DAB GETS FAMOUS - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 61' # 'DIL RETIRES - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 62' # 'DIL'S FAMILY WINTERFEST - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 63' Category:DanAndPhilGAMES Category:Videos Category:Lists Category:DanAndPhilGAMES videos